


Gotham's Harvey Dent one shots

by LexiGordonWrites555



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiGordonWrites555/pseuds/LexiGordonWrites555
Summary: Basically just really badly written Gotham Harvey Dent oneshots
Relationships: Harvey Dent/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Intro

Based off of Harvey Dent from Gotham played by Nicholas D'Agosto. So not two face. Just normal Harvey.


	2. You're Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get self consciousness and don't feel like enough when you start dating Harvey. You think he's too good for you. After a few months you stop showing him affection in public and he gets worried.

Your Point of View 

"Why don't you want to show me affection in public anymore?" Harvey asked

"What do you mean?"

"If I hug you, you just stand there. If I kiss you, you pull away. Anytime I touch you in public you move away from me. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Are you ashamed of me?" 

"Ashamed of you? Of course not. You're Harvey Dent. Women get wet when someone says your name. Why would I be ashamed of you?"

"Is that why? Other people like me and it bothers you?"

"You think I'm jealous? I'm not jealous."

I'm not. I just think he deserves better. If I ignore him he might realize that.

"Then what is it?"

"I just don't like PDA. Is that so wrong?"

"It's not wrong. But it's also not true. You used to love the handholding and forehead kisses in public. Now if our hands even brush against eachother you move away."

"I don't want to be touched in public. That's all."

"Do you want to breakup?"

I was shocked. I want him to be with someone better. But I also don't want to leave him.

"Darling, do you want to breakup?" Harvey asked again

I shook my head.

"No I don't. Do you?"

"Of course not. Look, I don't mind if you don't want to show PDA anymore. That's fine. But if there's a reason I need to know."

I looked down.

"I can't tell you. I don't want you to get upset."

"I won't. I promise."

"Am I good enough to date you?"

"What do you mean, darling?"

"Sometimes I think you deserve better. That I'm not good enough. I don't want people seeing us together so they don't pity you for being stuck with a freak like me."

"Y/N, you're not a freak and I'm not stuck with you.You're good enough for me. Sometimes I think you're too good. I don't care what anyone else has to say about us." 

Harvey hugged me and I buried my face in his chest. He kissed the top of my head.

"I love you." I mumbled into his chest 

"I love you too."

"Can we cuddle?"

"Of course, darling."

We went to his room and layed in the bed. 

Harvey laid on his back and I laid my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. 

"This is how I want to spend the rest of my life. Cuddled in bed with the love of my life in my arms." Harvey told me

I blushed.

"I'd love to be in your arms for the rest of my life."


End file.
